


Heads up

by ReaperofBalance



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperofBalance/pseuds/ReaperofBalance
Summary: Just to give you guys some info on what's going on at times





	Heads up

Hey, I am making this for you guys to let you know I now have a Patreon. I hope you guys will be able to support me so I can focus more on providing chapter and entertainment to you all. Plus, I should have a chapter within the next week so there's that to look forward to.

.

https://www.patreon.com/ReaperofBalance

.

I hope to see you guys with an update soon!


End file.
